


Adjusting

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, more fluff and cuteness, what even is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Fenris wants to have his own life in Kirkwall but he's not used to having friends. People care, and it's odd.





	1. Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there so like the last one I uploaded wasn't supposed to have that title but I saw it too late and couldn't change so there we go.

Sunday. Around noon. Fenris guessed the later. He hadn’t been up since Garrett walked Cooper hours earlier. When they were gone he snuck out to the bathroom and back to bed before Garrett came back. His stomach growled to remind him that he needed substance. He ignored it. Shame told him he didn’t deserve breakfast. Didn’t deserve anything Garrett gave him. Not after what he did.  
He had assumed what Garrett wanted because of his past, forgetting Garrett wasn’t like that. He knew it wasn’t the same. They were nowhere near the same person. Yet for a moment he treated Garrett like they were. Garrett left, and Fenris didn’t blame him. He was an awful person. A stupid kiss. It hadn’t even been a good kiss. Garrett’s touch on his waist hadn’t been a demand. He wasn’t sure what it had been but his hands weren’t cold and forceful.

“Fenris,” Garrett said his name outside his room, “I know you’re awake and we need to talk,” he said. Fenris pulled the covers tighter around himself. He didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want to hear what Garrett thought about him after that stunt. He’d be expected to move out no doubt.

“I’m coming in,” Garrett warned. Pulled the drapery aside. Fenris pushed himself up. He hadn’t thought Garrett would enter if he said nothing, but since he did Fenris couldn’t be rude.

“Hello,” he said. Didn’t look up. Not even when Garrett stood by his bed.

“I made this for you,” Fenris reluctantly glanced up. It was a mug, with a spoon. Fenris began to reach his hands out but realised he wouldn’t be able to reach it from where he sat on the bed. He edged closer to receive whatever it was Garrett made for him.

“Thank you,” he said when he held the mug. Chocolate. Hot chocolate. With whipped cream. He didn’t deserve it.

“I’m sorry for bribing you, but we need to talk about… yesterday,” Fenris stared at the hot chocolate. He didn’t feel like drinking. Didn’t want to eat. Didn’t want to be a burden on Garrett.

“I understand,” Garrett had nothing to be sorry for. Fenris was, but he couldn’t apologise several times over. It would annoy Garrett.

“Why did you kiss me?” direct question. Fenris couldn’t answer. Wasn’t sure. He knew Garrett didn’t expect it. Thought he knew. He couldn’t be sure but Garrett didn’t act that way. He acted with no ulterior motive. It would take time for Fenris to accept.

“I am not sure,” it was an honest answer. He wasn’t sure. Garrett wouldn’t like it but there it was.

“You don’t… sorry for being blunt but you don’t fancy me or something, right?” the way Garrett said fancy made Fenris think Garrett was not used to describing feelings much.

“No,” he answered. He appreciated everything Garrett did, and he did like him. He made few friends. None whom he kept in touch with when he came to Kirkwall. Garrett gave him a chance to meet more people. He liked those people. Isabela took his number, she was more forward than the others.

“That’s good, but… it doesn’t matter then when it’s not for that reason,” Garrett changed his mind in the middle of his sentence. He was relieved Fenris didn’t fancy him. That wasn’t weird since he’d shown no interest. Fenris’ grip around the mug tightened. Was it because it was Fenris, or that he was male?

“Why?” he asked and sipped his chocolate. The cream touched his lips. It was whipped, not from a can. He hadn’t realised.

“Love and relationships are not my... it's not my thing,” Garrett said, “wanna join me in the kitchen? I’m making brunch,” so it wasn’t wrong because it was Fenris. It was wrong because it happened at all. He looked up at Garrett.

“I do,” he confessed. His stomach craved nourishment. Garrett shouldn’t be kind. He was the one who messed up. He didn’t deserve the kindness Garrett showed.

“I’ll get to it then,” Garrett smiled. Fenris couldn’t look at that smile. It was kind. Garrett didn’t know why he came to Kirkwall but helped him. He doubted he’d find a place to stay but Garrett even gave him his own room. He paid no rent but wasn’t in debt because Garrett expected none back. Fenris didn’t take his kindness for granted. He’d never take advantage of it.

“Thank you,” Fenris said. His thanks weren’t enough. He was dependent on Garrett for all he did and Garrett expected nothing in return. Wanted nothing in return.

“You’re my friend Fenris, I care about you,” Fenris looked up. Garrett pulled the drapery aside and stepped out. He said it like it was obvious. They were friends. Fenris didn’t understand how. He was a burden, a leech, and Garrett saw him as a friend.

Carefully he put the mug on his nightstand. He pulled the covers off him and stood up. He didn’t change out of his pyjamas. Garrett wore sweatpants so he could wear what he wanted. He grabbed his mug again and headed outside. Cooper laid on the floor outside and wagged his tail when Fenris looked at him.

“Hello,” Fenris greeted him and stuck out his hand. Cooper sat up and licked it. He was a big hound. Too big sometimes.

“He’s been waiting for you,” Garrett said from the kitchen. Fenris patted the hound before he entered. Cooper followed behind him.

“What are you making?” he asked. The table was set. Two ice cream containers stood on it. One vanilla and one chocolate. A bowl with whipped cream stood beside them. It looked like dessert, but Garrett said brunch.

“Waffles,” Garrett said. Fenris looked at him. He stood by the bench with a waffle maker. A few were ready and rested on an oven rack beside him. Their colour wasn’t golden brown but brown, and their shape was odd. It looked like there were hearts that stuck together and formed them.

“They look burnt,” he commented. Garrett laughed.

“Chocolate waffles,” he said, “you can sit down and eat, I only got this batch left,” Fenris put down his mug and grabbed a plate and fork. He walked over to the waffles and grabbed one. They were thinner than the ones he’d seen before. He’d never had chocolate waffles.

“They look tasty,” he said and walked back to the table. He sat down and looked at the ice cream. He should taste the waffle first. Then he’d drown it in ice cream and whipped cream.

“It’s a secret recipe, it better taste good,” Garrett laughed. Fenris looked at him. He wondered how Garrett had the energy to help him so much. He seemed used to taking care of others. Varric told him Garrett came from Ferelden with his family. They hadn’t talked about family but maybe he had siblings?

“Family recipe?” he asked and cut a heart loose.

“Yah, my sister made it up when she was little, best waffles I ever had,” Garrett looked at him and grinned. Fenris cut a small piece of the heart and ate it. Delicious.

“Delicious,” he grabbed the whipped cream. He didn’t want to dump everything at it right away. He’d taste them one by one on the waffle.

“Thought you’d like them,” Garrett lifted the last two waffles to the oven rack. Fenris wondered if he planned the brunch, or if he made them because he thought Fenris would like them. A bribe to make him leave his room. Like with Cooper. He overheard that plan at Isabela’s. It didn’t sound evil. It wasn’t even sneaky. Garrett cared about his friends and showed it.

“Is your sister as good at cooking like you?” Fenris asked. Garrett hadn’t mentioned his family before. Fenris hadn’t asked but he felt he should try to know more about Garrett. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he hadn’t been sure he could ask.

“Why thank you, she isn’t,” Garrett grabbed his plate and went to pick a waffle for himself, “she’s an excellent baker tho,” he sat down opposite to Fenris. He smiled proudly at his waffle and grabbed the vanilla ice cream.

“Is it just you and her?” Fenris asked. Garrett’s smile grew thin. He grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and said nothing. Fenris opened his mouth to apologise for asking. He shouldn’t pry.

“I have one younger sister, and one little brother, they’re twins,” he said, “they’re coming here next week,” he grabbed the whipped cream. Fenris wondered if they didn’t get along.

“Here?” he repeated. Would they stay at the apartment? If they were close he wouldn’t want them to check in on a hotel. Those were expensive.

“Not here here, they’re staying at the house,” Garrett clarified. Fenris thought about what that meant. Garrett had a house he didn’t live in. Or his family did since he didn’t say it was his. The house. Was it a famous house?

“Your family has a house in Kirkwall?” it sounded like they had no plans to move back. Fenris wondered if that was true. He heard little about what happened in Ferelden and wasn’t sure how it recovered.

“Yah, but we’re kinda split on what to do with it, Bethany wants to keep it because it’s where our mother grew up, Carver doesn’t want to live here and wants to sell it,” Garrett sighed, “Sorry it’s just occupying my mind because they’re coming soon,” Fenris guessed Bethany was the sister and Carver was the brother.

“You can talk to me,” Fenris offered. He didn’t think Garrett had to apologise either but wasn’t sure how to say that.

“Thanks, I hope you don’t think I demand too much of your time,” Garrett said. He stood up and grabbed his plate. Reached out his free hand. Fenris stared at it.

“Don’t you want another?” Garrett asked. Fenris looked at his empty plate. He grabbed it and handed it over. Garrett walked over to the waffles.

“Thank you,” he said, “I enjoy spending time with you,” it wasn’t that Garrett spoiled him. He often helped to cook, set the table, and filled up the dishwasher. He cleaned his room, Garrett cleaned his. They split the bathroom and the kitchen.

“Me too,” Garrett put down the plates. Fenris grabbed the chocolate ice cream. Garrett saw him as an equal. That was why Fenris asked Varric when they met at Isabela’s home if he knew about any available jobs. He didn’t want to be dependent on Garrett. Didn’t want to be dependent on anyone.

“I am grateful for all you do for me,” he said. He knew he said thanks, many times but he needed Garrett to understand how much his help meant.

“I came here with my family, we were dirt poor and no one would hire us because we were refugees, but we had a place to live because of my uncle,” he explained. Fenris hadn’t heard much about it. Varric told him Garrett would understand his situation, not more. Garrett had a big family and good friends.

“You came because of the war?” Fenris asked. He wouldn’t ask more about it. He’d never been in a war zone and couldn’t imagine the horror.

“Yes, we were almost kicked back to Ferelden but our uncle helped us,” Garrett frowned, “I don’t know why you ran, but if I can help you not go back, I will, so whatever you need help with I’m here,” he smiled. Fenris met his eyes. It was a short moment, he quickly looked away. Garrett was too sincere. Too kind. He didn’t want to tell Garrett why he ran. He knew he should but he didn’t want to think about it. Garrett wouldn’t think of him the same way when he knew. He wouldn’t smile if he knew what Fenris did.


	2. One Job Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are short so they couldn't be on their own, but I couldn't write them together as one long chapter either. I don't know if you guys want one long chapter instead but that's not really my style, although if you want that instead I will practice long chapters :)

People chatted about everything in public Fenris learnt. Some had no filter and discussed their sex life. Their company would shush them or talk about their own. Others would talk about the trouble they had with work, studying, or that their cat demanded more attention than they thought a cat would.

“You okay? You seem distracted,” Isabela said. She sat opposite him at the round table. They sat in a secluded room on the top floor in a café. The only table on the top floor was theirs, and there was one below them which was empty.

“I apologise, I am not used to going out like this,” there were many voices, many impressions. The café was smacked down in the city so it took a while to get there. It wasn’t the first time he used public transportation but he’d never done so alone. Garrett lent him a card that worked for every public transportation in the city. He’d never been allowed anything like it.

“It’s fine, we don’t have to stay for long,” she smiled, “you like living with Garrett?” she asked. He wondered when she would. Merrill questioned Garrett the other day so it suited that someone would question him.

“I do, he’s a kind man,” Fenris took a bite of his cheesecake. It tasted odd. He hadn’t tasted raspberry before. Sweet but sour.

“Easy on the eyes too,” her smile grew, “but out of reach, it’s sad,” she sipped her drink. Something with coffee and cream. Fenris didn’t remember the name. Wasn’t a fan of bitter coffee.

“Out of reach?” he asked. Garrett said love and relationships weren’t for him. Isabela was an attractive woman, and she knew it. Had Garrett rejected her too? No, not too. Garrett hadn’t rejected him. It was a misunderstanding.

“I flirted with him when we met, and he played oblivious so I’d give up, apparently he’s waiting for his prince charming, or princess,” she laughed. Fenris looked at his cake slice. So Garrett didn’t mind people who weren’t straight. He wasn’t himself.

“His true love,” he said. That’s what the movies Garrett had seen was about. Adventure, love, and fantasy. The other half was crime series. One of the series had a strong partnership that wasn’t romantic between the main characters. Fenris was unsure about the others but most animated movies had true love in them.

“He told you about that? Did he read you his list of demands? I swear he’s worse than his sister,” she smiled, shook her head.

“Bethany is a true romantic?” Fenris absorbed every piece of information about Garrett’s siblings he heard. Since Garrett wouldn’t talk about them or how he should behave if they met, he had to make do his own way.

“Oh yeah, that’s why she studies in Orlais, it’s the city of love,” she rolled her eyes, “I heard from Varric you’re looking for a job?” he was surprised Varric told her, and that she cared.

“I am, but I cannot apply for one,” for obvious reasons and also reasons less obvious but personal. He wasn’t used to being around strangers.

“How do you feel about cleaning houses?” she asked, “I know a gal who needs a person this Thursday to help, you’ll be paid minimum for it but you do a good job and you’ll be asked again,” Fenris wasn’t sure what minimum was in Kirkwall but anything was better than nothing.

“You know her well?” Isabela smirked, “can she pay in cash?” he knew most people didn’t. Not when it was legal. Something Varric had been stern with. He could live with Garrett and Varric would keep people from finding him, if he didn’t attract attention from the wrong crowd.

“I can,” she laughed. Leant back in her chair. Drank her coffee. She was the gal. He was relieved it wasn’t a stranger.

“I appreciate the help,” he said. He wondered if she cleaned houses for a living or if she had multiple jobs.

“Why do you want money? Don’t you have it good with Garrett?” she raised an eyebrow. Didn’t smile, but pouted. Her question felt like a test.

“I will not abuse his kindness,” he answered. Garrett said nothing about a job but Fenris felt he should look around. Had to.

“Good answer, Garrett wouldn’t push you to get a job so I like that you search for one,” she smiled and nodded. She liked his answer.

“He has not told me to get a job, but if I want to live here I have to, so I can pay for myself,” so he could afford his own place. Be independent. An exciting thought.

“He’s very gentle with you, and Varric is all hush-hush, I wonder what dark secret you hide in your past,” she mused, “I’ll text you the details for Thursday when I get home,” she hadn’t asked. He was grateful for that. Didn’t want to say why he came to Kirkwall.

“I don’t dwell on it,” he lied. He wanted it to be the truth but it wasn’t. It felt like it’d never be. His past would never leave him. Nightmares woke him up every night but he hadn’t woken Garrett. Would Garrett be annoyed if Fenris’ nightmares woke him up?

“I had a friend who liked to quote movies, and I think she’d say this to you,” she leaned forward and put her elbows on the table, “yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that’s why they call it the present,” she chuckled. He hadn’t heard it before.

“Is that what you live by?” he wondered if Garrett did. He hadn’t asked about Fenris’ past or talked about their future living together, but he was up early every day and cooked food for Fenris to eat if he went away during the day. Fenris wasn’t a morning person.

“I try, it’s from Kung Fu Panda, you should see it with Garrett,” she suggested. He looked to the side. They hadn’t seen anything together. Garrett sat in his room and Fenris in his. Fenris couldn’t suggest going out because that would be asking Garrett to pay for him, and he was scared to ask Garrett to spend time together at home. Being in the kitchen together was fine but if they watched TV they’d sit on the sofa. Together. Next to each other.

“I do not want to take up more of his time,” Garrett did so much for him already. They were fine as they were. After that mishap in the hallway, Garrett wouldn’t want to spend more time together alone. He said it was fine but Fenris didn’t believe him.

“So what if he’s busy one night? Ask him the next, I’m sure he’d appreciate you wanting to spend time with him,” she smiled. He looked at her. Thought about what she said. She couldn’t know that, not if Garrett hadn’t said so.

“Garrett told you he wants me to suggest we do something together?” he had to be sure. Why would Garrett say that? Was he tired of thinking about something they could do together?

“He’s worried you tag along because you think you’ll get kicked out if you don’t,” she rolled her eyes. Fenris looked down at his cake. At first, that’s what he thought, but he enjoyed spending time with Garrett. He said that. Didn’t Garrett believe him? If that was true he’d show how he felt. Not that he knew much about what friends did together. Seeing a movie was a good suggestion if it wasn’t like before. Meeting Garrett’s friends hadn’t been like before. Maybe seeing a movie wouldn’t be either?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Everybody Was [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to make the cut but I decided to go with it. I like it.

Ice cream. Whipped cream. Chocolate sauce. Sprinkles. Chocolate fingers. Garrett went all out, Fenris thought when he looked at the coffee table. He asked earlier if they could see a movie on the day and Garrett asked if he wanted snacks. When he said he wanted something sweet to eat he hadn’t expected a table full of ice cream.

“You bought a lot,” he said when Garrett came in with bowls and spoons. Garrett looked at Fenris. At the table.

“Too much?” he asked and looked at Fenris.

“I said it was a lot, not too much,” Garrett smiled, “is that all?” he asked when Garrett put the bowls down on the table.

“Yup, all set, what are we watching?” Fenris raised his eyebrows and looked at the screen. He’d only started Netflix, he hadn’t chosen a movie. Wasn’t sure if Garrett would approve of his choice.

“You should pick,” he said. It was the first time they saw something together. He barely got up the nerve to ask. Garrett would not misunderstand his intentions. A mantra he repeated in his head. Garrett would expect nothing to follow the movie. They were friends. Watching a movie. In a sofa. Together.

“No pressure then,” Garrett grabbed the remote, “animated adventure? Kung Fu Panda?” he suggested when Fenris nodded. He’d seen a few Garrett recommended. They were good. Superhero movies were also good. The problems were more real but animated movies were a better escape. Movies aimed at children weren’t as graphic. They hid the truth behind magic.

“Are you okay seeing a movie you have already seen?” he wasn’t sure how picky Garrett was with that. They hadn’t seen anything together. He didn’t want to mess anything up. He made one request. Wouldn’t make more.

“Totally, wanna-” a vibration interrupted Garrett. It came from his jeans. He sighed and fished up his phone from his pocket. Frowned when he saw the screen.

“I have to answer, sorry,” he apologised and brought the phone to his ear, “Hey love, not to be rude but I’m with a friend so can it wait?” he put the remote on the table and walked out to the kitchen. Fenris sat down on the sofa to wait. He tried not to hear the conversation, which was impossible.

“Thanks, I’ll call you in the car later, love you, byebye,” Garrett came back with two glasses and a jug of juice. His head rested on his shoulder in an awkward position to hold his phone. Fenris stood up to grab the jug.

“You did not have to hang up for me,” Fenris said. He’d been prioritised over the caller. It felt weird.

“We’re watching a movie, it’d be rude not to!” Garrett gasped dramatically, “Cooper is sleeping in my room but when he comes don't feed him ice cream, especially the chocolate one,” he warned and poured up juice in both glasses. The way he prepared everything made Fenris uneasy. He wasn’t sure what to do. Where to sit. If he should sit.

“I won’t, thank you,” he sat down at the edge of the sofa again. From there he reached everything, but it’d be painful for his neck to watch the movie. He moved so he could see the screen without straining his neck.

“Can I start it or do you wanna take ice cream first?” Garrett asked and sat down beside him. Half a cushion between them. Fenris was thankful for the big screen. Garrett wasn’t like that. He knew it but his mind would shut up. Garrett wouldn’t touch him. Garrett wasn’t interested. Garrett would stay in his seat. Garrett wouldn’t touch him.

“Start it,” it had to start so his mind would focus on the movie. A shadow to his left made him look. Cooper wagged his tail when he was discovered, and walked in. He looked at the coffee table, at the sofa, and tilted his head. He jumped up on the sofa and walked over Garrett, who looked like he was about to die when Cooper stepped on him.

“You couldn’t just have stayed in my bed? What ya gonna do now?” Cooper stood with his front paws between them and back paws on the other side of Garrett. He panted and looked at Fenris’ lap. Looked at Garrett and whined.

“No, Cooper, no,” Garrett tried. Cooper didn’t listen. Cooper pressed himself down between them. Fenris moved to the side so he would fit.

“He doesn’t listen to you,” Fenris pointed out. Cooper didn’t fit at all. His head rested on Fenris’ lap, who wondered how that could be comfortable. His tail wagged when Fenris scratched him.

“Do not encourage this,” Garrett muttered. Fenris glanced at him to see if he looked as annoyed as he sounded. Half of Cooper’s body laid on him. He’d blown up his cheeks, and slowly let the air out. Fenris didn’t dare to ask if he was okay, but he started the movie so he couldn’t suffer from blood constipation.

It was fun. Not that Fenris expected it not to be but he thought his nerves would ruin everything. It wasn’t like the other times he watched movies with the man he lived with. Like meeting Garrett’s friends, it was nothing like before. Garrett didn’t allow him to do anything because he didn’t forbid anything. Fenris wasn’t his pet. He was a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was close not to including this chapter because it's so short and doesn't contribute to the plot much but it's cute. Thanks for reading this part, don't forget to kudos and comment. I'm so happy you like this series, and will work hard on the next part. This is a day early but happy new year's!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
